the untold story of Ming Yun
by AnimeTricia
Summary: Eveyone knows the story of the airbender and his friends who ended a 100 year war. But the legends leave out a girl, lost and determined as unimportant. A prophetess named Ming Yun.


_The legend of aang is a story well told, known throughout the history how the avatar, trapped in ice for a hundred years, recruited masters of all four elements, and ending the war. But as the story travels over ages, details and characters are cut off and forgotten._

_This is the true story._

On July 13th, the bells rung as the crown prince of the fire nation is born to the world, cries of joy from families far and beyond celebrating. But as the cries of the young prince Zuko ring throughout the room, another child of great destiny is born just a week after.

The child, Ming Yun, had intricate tattoos along her arms and back, the beautiful designs fascinated both the mother of the child and the midwife, having never seen anything similar. It was only when they consulted the fire sages did they realise what the tattoos meant.

This child is a prophetess.

The birth of the prophetess travelled fast to the king's ears and soon the king called for an audience with this extraordinary girl. Fire Lord Azulon had no qualms on demanding that the poor child be taken away from her parents, deeming them unfit to take care of this girl, when all he did was purely for the selfish reasons of his own. He saw Ming Yun as a weapon he could use in the war, and would not hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way for this rare weapon.

And kill he did.

The blood stained on the carpet from the mother was cleaned and soon forgotten, while the father banished from the fire nation never to return. Ming Yun was only 2 when that happened.

Ever since Ming Yun had stayed in the palace, treated like a princess by fire lord Azulon, but despite the fine treatment of the fire lord, Ming Yun never spoke a single word of the future. In fact never had a word left her lips until she was 5, and that was when she was interacting with the young prince zuko.

Azulon was delighted to hear that and even betrothed the both of them without the consent of their parents. Ozai had no hesitation in agreeing, eager to win the favour of his father; ursa was the more hesitant one but said nothing.

Lessons were then arranged for Ming Yun, training her to fit the position as a fire lord's wife.

When she reached the age of 9, people started to doubt is she really was a prophetess, and even the fire lord started to pay less attention to her, only Lu Ten still treated her without difference. Beckoning her to play with him and Zuko whenever she passed by. Even teaching her some sword fighting skills in secret, she enjoyed it whenever he praised her and soon sword fighting became one of her favourite activities, it was a little secret between Lu Ten and her.

She was ten when Lu Ten left for war, only returning when she was eleven to restock the dwindling supplies of the fire nation's army, and at that age she also had her first vision.

Ming Yun woke up, screaming, before dashing out of the room, ignoring the nursemaids behind her. She ran to Lu Ten without hesitation, knowing where he was, and found him just before he was about to leave. Ming Yun begged him not to leave as tears welled up in her eyes. Ming Yun knew what was going to happen if he left. Lu Ten did not listen to her, and only smiled a sad smile, before kissing her forehead, as if to ensure her it was just a bad dream.

A week later she received news of Lu Ten's death.

Though a kid, she still felt sickened at how Azulon rejoiced at the death of Lu Ten, as if Lu Ten was just a sacrifice that was needed to awaken her talents. She saw no remorse or mourning in his eyes when he came to visit.

Ever since she only had more and more nightmares, on the horrible future which was coming. She had foreseen the death of Azulon before it happened, and even the Agni Kai between Ozai and Zuko. She even saw the face of Azula smiling when Ozai executed his final move, scarring Zuko's face and burning away his thirteen year old innocence.

She had tried to warn Zuko on what would happen, but Zuko had only turned colder around her ever since Lu Ten's death. She knew that Zuko blamed her for the horrible incident.

She had volunteered to follow Zuko on the search of the avatar. Though Ozai put up a fight with that decision, she won the argument, foreseeing all his replies in a vision. As time passed her powers have only grown just as how Zuko's resentment towards her grew stronger and stronger. Every time a lead for the avatar turned up false, he would blame her, saying that she was a curse of bad luck on him, that she would just disappear.

Two years travelling the sea with Zuko and Ming Yun had grown accustomed to his groundless accusations, and grew up to be quite the beauty at the age of 15. She was a woman every man dreamed of, beautiful and _quiet_. Though inside of this quiet beauty was a spitfire which was readily hidden, she knew better than to speak out loud and get herself in trouble. After all, she could literally see what would happen if she let the little fire in her come out.

In fact it was her which saw the awakening of the avatar.

**Chapter one – the awakening **

The sensation of hot tea flowing down Ming Yun's throat was most welcoming compared to the slowly chilling air outside of her room, the sense of darkness overcoming her however was not. Despite being a prophetess, the feeling of going into the future was never pleasant, what she usually saw however was never really a basket full of flowers either. A great burst of light and Ming Yun realised that she now stood in a large amount of ice and snow. The insignia in the distance told her she was near the southern water tribe.

What was she doing in the South Pole anyway?

"You are the most sexist! Immature! Nut-brained! ARGH!"

Ming Yun turned to realise that she wasn't alone. In front of her, two kids around her age were on an ice berg, a boy and a girl. Their coats and layers of cloth told of where they were from, the village of the southern water tribe. And by the looks of things, the girl wasn't happy.

"HAVE YOU EVEN SMELLED YOUR SOCKS BEFORE?"

Ming Yun winced, sibling rivalry, aren't they the best… a crack from the ice grabbed her attention. With every scream from the girl the cracks only grew wider and wider. This girl was a water-bender! Astonishment and shock filled her brain, weren't all the southern tribe water benders taken away during a raid not long ago?

Finally the large block of ice gave way, the large pieces of ice slamming down into the ocean causing large waves, sending both the siblings and Ming Yun backwards, throwing Ming Yun into the huge depths of water. What she saw underneath froze her veins, a boy, with arrows adorning her head and arms was underneath.

Glowing blue eyes stared right back at her.

She came back to the present in shock, gasping for air as if waking from a nightmare. The cup slipped from her hand and crashed on the metal floor, the sound of the smashed tea cup alerted the maids as they rushed in to clean it up, but it didn't matter to her… for in the vision

The avatar was back.

Hey guys! Well… what do you think? I have the second chapter there about worked out, and hopefully will be posted up next week, but first I would like to see how this story will be welcomed so pleaseeeeeee REVIEW!

Xoxo,  
>AnimeTricia<p>

Things you should already know:

Ming Yun = destiny in Chinese


End file.
